A Little White Liar
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Jangan terlalu membenci, itu tidak baik." - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A5


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 5. Jus Jambu Merah; **genre : school/campus-life**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 11:58 PM

Jumlah Word : 8.298

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIAR**

.

Lelaki mungil itu terlihat cukup sibuk di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar stasiun. Jemari lentiknya begitu cekatan untuk sekedar membuat segelas kopi yang tersedia di mesin penjual otomatis, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki dan memasuki gerbong kereta. Ia kembali merapatkan mantelnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sangat berhati-hati menjaga agar kopinya tidak tumpah. Pagi ini cuaca memang sangat dingin, ia harus sering menghangatkan diri dan berharap agar salju tidak turun hari ini atau ia akan terkena hipotermia mendadak.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Seoul, akhirnya ia telah sampai di tempat itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos ketika hampir mendekati sebuah gedung di hadapannya. Langkahnya begitu berat, rasanya seperti ada yang menahan kakinya untuk tidak mendekati tempat itu, namun hati kecilnya justru berkata sebaliknya. Semakin dekat, debaran jantung lelaki itu semakin kuat, kedua tangannya yang dingin mulai bergetar, kedua mata kecilnya menatap nanar ke setiap orang yang berjalan memasuki gedung.

Cukup lama ia mematung di sana, hingga akhirnya ia dapat membaca dengan jelas sebuah nama yang tertulis pada spanduk di dinding gedung yang berwarna putih. Nama yang selama ini telah mengisi pikirannya, dan menutup lubang kecil yang pernah terbuka di hatinya.

"Park Chanyeol." Ia membaca dalam hati.

Kedatangannya disambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya, yang bisa dikisarkan berusia empat puluh tahunan. Pria itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan guratan-guratan usia di sudut mata cokelatnya. "Atas nama siapa?"

Lelaki di depannya tidak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menarik napas sebentar lalu dihembuskannya secara perlahan. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

• • •

Memasuki hari pertama di semester dua membuat beberapa siswa mengeluh karena masih ingin menikmati waktu liburan lebih lama lagi. Terlihat dari mereka yang pergi ke sekolah masih dengan wajah lesu dan mengantuk, seakan-akan melihat bangkunya sendiri merupakan sasaran empuk untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Tapi tidak untuk sosok tinggi di depan sana.

Lelaki itu menyambut hari pertamanya dengan penuh gairah dan semangat, menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya meskipun bel berbunyi masih sepuluh menit lagi. Setelah dirasa semuanya siap, ia mengeluarkan benda mungil yang menjadi kesayangannya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Kamera.

"Hei, Chanyeol," panggil seorang gadis dari arah belakang, membuat yang punya nama menoleh. "Bisakah kau memotret kami?"

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum. "Tentu."

Ia mulai memfokuskan lensa kameranya pada sekumpulan gadis yang kini menjadi objeknya, mereka berjumlah empat orang, salah satu dari mereka berkata ingin mengunggah fotonya ke media sosial. Mereka percaya akan kehebatan teman sekelasnya dalam bidang fotografi, bahkan semua orang mengakui itu. Mereka bilang, "siapa yang tidak tahu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang cerdas,

Chanyeol si ketua klub fotografi,

Chanyeol yang menjadi kesayangan para guru,

dan segudang predikat Chanyeol yang lain.

Sayangnya, tak banyak dari mereka yang mau berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol, karena menurutnya itu sangat membosankan. Mereka lebih suka mencari teman yang bisa diajak bergosip bersama atau jalan-jalan di mal sambil menghamburkan uang.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang guru memasuki kelas 2-3 secara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan suasana kelas yang semula ramai, menjadi hening seketika. "Selamat datang kembali. Mulai semester ini, kalian akan kedatangan teman baru."

Sorakan mulai kembali terdengar ke penjuru kelas, beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik pada teman di sebelahnya. Ketika merasa mulai tidak kondusif, sang guru mengetukkan penggaris kayu pada papan tulis, memberi tanda agar murid-muridnya berhenti. Lalu pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. "Park Chanyeol, sudah kubilang kalau yang tinggi harus duduk di belakang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu, biarkan saja." Salah satu muridnya menyahut. Sedangkan beberapa teman yang lain ikut mengiyakan. Menurutnya, akan bagus apabila Chanyeol tetap duduk di bangku depan, setidaknya ia bisa berlindung dibalik tubuh menjulang itu ketika ingin tidur di kelas.

Beliau membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan bicara, namun terputus karena mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kelas. Dua detik kemudian, masuklah sosok lelaki mungil yang berjalan sambil menunduk malu. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Baekhyun. ByunBaekhyun."

Terjadi keheningan cukup lama, membuat guru di sampingnya menoleh dan menatap murid baru itu seakan-akan sedang menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Sudah." Gumam Baekhyun. Kemudian ia dipersilahkan duduk di bangku kosong di deretan depan, di samping Chanyeol.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah hal yang menggembirakan, mengingat ia selalu duduk sendirian selama satu semester belakangan karena tidak adayang bersedia untuk menemaninya duduk di bangku depan. Ia tidak menunjukkan sisi senioritas atas hak milik bangkunya, justru ia segera menyingkirkan beberapa peralatannya yang berhamburan di atas meja Baekhyun dan menyambut teman sebangkunya itu dengan senyum merekah. "Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Hm," jawab lelaki itu tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sama sekali. Bahkan menerima uluran tangannya pun tidak.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya yang sempat menganggur di udara dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang baru di mulai.

• • •

Chanyeol masih tak habis pikir.

Sudah memasuki minggu kedua sejak Baekhyun datang, namun teman sebangkunya itu tetap saja tidak mau bicara, bahkan untuk sekedar meminjam pensil atau menanyakan tugas pun tidak.

Ralat, bukan hanya padanya, namun juga ke semua orang.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu juga bingung, apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tidak ingin bicara, atau setidaknya sekedar menyapa. Ia hanya akan bicara apabila ditanyai guru, itu pun jawabannya hanya sepatah-dua patah kata. Ia juga tidak pernah pergi ke kafetaria, semua orang tidak ada yang tahu ke mana lelaki berambut cokelat itu pergi di saat jam istirahat.

Hingga suatu hari, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan Baekhyun. Duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah yang kondisinya sedikit terbengkalai. Tidak jelas apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana. Cukup lama baginya untuk menatap Baekhyun dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

 _Klik._

Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan panik sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kesialan dan kebodohan yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tak menyangka kalau suara kameranya bisa sangat nyaring apabila di tempat sunyi seperti ini. Tangan putihnya yang tertutup jaket itu mulai bergetar, keringat mulai timbul dari pori-pori wajahnya yang tampan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia merilik ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari lelaki itu.

"Hapus." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada penuh penekanan. Hanya satu kata sudah mampu membuat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu diam mematung.

Sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol, bukan karena insiden tertangkap basah akandirinya, tapi lebih ke Baekhyun yang akhirnya mau bicara setelah sekian lama. Meskipun yang diucapkannya tidak semanis kalimat perkenalan pada umumnya. Namun setidaknya, ia sudah berhasil membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang berbagai macam penyakit mulut yang mungkin diderita Baekhyun.

"Aku... aku tidak memotretmu!" Chanyeol mencoba bersikap normal, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup pada dirinya, namun sepertinya dari awal ia memang sudah gagal. "Aku hanya memotret pohon jambu merah... hei, sejak kapan ada pohon jambu merah di sana?" Kekehnya, berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bohong."

Secara perlahan dan tak diduga, Chanyeol justru berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, yang mana sudah pasti akan mendapat reaksi negatif dari teman sebangkunya itu. Selisih satu meter ia berhenti, masih ragu untuk mendekat atau tidak. Menurutnya, dilema ini lebih menyusahkan dari pada menemukan jawaban soal matematika yang tidak ada di pilihan ganda.

"Hapus atau kubanting kameramu." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Namun bagi Chanyeol, tatapan itu justru membuatnya ingin tertawa. Aura Baekhyun tidak pantas untuk menjadi lelaki jahat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti ada gemuruh yang meluap di relung hatinya, entah apa itu. Terakhir kali ia merasakan hal serupa adalah ketika akan menjawab soal olimpiade, akan tetapi sudah jelas ini merupakan dua hal yang berbeda. Rasa hangat menjalar dengan cepat sampai ke telinganya hanya dengan menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol pikir lelaki itu punya kekuatan sihir yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Namun dari pada sibuk memikirkan itu, ia lebih memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin saja berhasil. "Baiklah, aku mengaku. Foto ini akan kuhapus, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, akan tetapi dari sorot matanya, ia terlihat penasaran.

"Jadilah...temanku." Pinta Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung mengenai permintaannya sendiri. Padahal ia bisa saja meminta Baekhyun untuk jadi pelayannya selama setahun atau meminta sejumlah uang, mungkin. Kenyataannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap lelaki itu mau menjadi temannya dan membaur dengan yang lain. Ia tidak tega apabila Baekhyun dianggap aneh oleh teman sekelasnya, karena sebelumnya ia memang pernah mendengar hal itu dengan telinganya sendiri.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan−"

" _Argh!_ " Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sempat terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu mengangguk samar.

"Janji?" Jari kelingking Chanyeol mengudara tepat di antara wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun.

"Menjijikkan, seperti bocah."

"Mau tidak?"

Dengan malas Baekhyun menyambut uluran kelingking yang ternyata ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Setelah lima detik berlalu, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi sambil sedikit berlari, berharap bahwa lelaki raksasa itu tidak mengikutinya. Namun alih-alih berjalan mengikutinya, Chanyeol justru dengan cepat sudah melangkah di sampingnya, mereka berjalan beriringan.

Dari situlah, keduanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir telah mendekatkan mereka.

• • •

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun duduk termenung di bawah pohon jambu merah belakang sekolah yang kini telah menjadi tempat kesukaannya. Dua bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, dan selama itu pula ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dengan mudah menerima lelaki itu sebagai temannya. Chanyeol sudah lama menghapus foto dirinya, harusnya ia bisa dengan mudah membebaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan menjalani hidup tenang seperti yang sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Namun sepertinya dari awal Chanyeol memang tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk hidup tenang.

Ia terlalu susah untuk tidak bergantung pada Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya ia juga bertanya-tanya mengapa siswa cemerlang seperti Chanyeol tidak banyak disukai di sekolah ini, terakhir kali ia mendengar dari beberapa murid yang begosip di depan toilet adalah karena Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian yang aneh.

Baekhyun mengingat kembali kejadian dua hari lalu, di mana teman-teman sekelasnya membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya. Banyak yang bilang, "mereka cocok jika bersama, sama-sama orang aneh." Atau "Baekhyun seperti seorang maniak yang tidak pernah bicara pada siapa pun, diam-diam namun mencurigakan."

Lalu di saat yang sama, Chanyeol datang untuk membelanya, membuatnya semakin merasa berutang budi pada lelaki itu.

Harusnya ia sudah menduga sejak awal, kalau rencananya tidak akan pernah berhasil. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mental secara matang kalau ia akan dibenci semua orang, itu tidak masalah baginya. Namun kehadiran Chanyeol, merupakan masalah baru pada dirinya.

"Untukmu," Ucap sebuah suara yang sejenak mengejutkan Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut akan suara yang tiba-tiba ada di tempat sepi, karena ia sudah jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Namun ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Chanyeol datang dan menyodorkan satu gelas plastik berisi jus stroberi, minuman kesukaannya. Entah bagaimana cara lelaki itu bisa mengetahuinya, itu masih menjadi misteri baginya.

Chanyeol tahu kalau temannya itu sudah pasti tidak akan menjawab, atau bahkan berterima kasih. Jadi ia ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun sambil meminum jus jambu merah kesukaannya. Sesekali ia melirik lelaki itu yang tenggelam dalam alunan musik dari _earphone_ miliknya dan memilih untuk tidak mengganggunya. Diperbolehkan untuk duduk bersama dan memandangnya dari samping saja sudah bersyukur. Bahkan ia baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini waktu istirahatnya sering ia habiskan di tempat ini bersama teman sebangkunya, meskipun tidak ada percakapan yang berarti.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol membuka suara, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bergeming. "Terkadang aku merindukan ayahku." Ia tertawa pelan. Menertawai dirinya sendiri atas topik konyol yang dibuatnya.

Ayah.

Satu kata yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat.

"Ya, ayahku meninggal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu tersenyum yang sanggup menggetarkan hati kecil Baekhyun. "Beliau meninggalkan kamera ini sebelum kepergiannya."

Hening.

"Turut berduka cita." Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang mengangguk samar. Bukannya ia tidak empati pada Chanyeol, namun goresan memori akan kata 'ayah' terlalu kuat untuk memorak-porandakan perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa sangat tegar ketika ditinggal sosok ayah untuk selama-lamanya?

Baekhyun sadar, ia tidak bisa setegar Chanyeol.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa liburan bersama orang tua." Chanyeol mulai menerawang.

"Tidak juga."

"Mengapa?"

"Ayahku juga sudah pergi jauh." Baekhyun terdiam, menyadari sepertinya ia sudah bicara terlalu jauh. Harusnya ia tidak pernah mengungkit perihal keluarganya ke orang lain, apalagi orang asing seperti Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu...kau juga anak yatim?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu betul kalau temannya ini suka sekali beraksi sok kuat dan acuh pada semua orang, namun hatinya sangat sensitif. Ia sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak pertama kali melihat Baekhyun.

"Dalam artian lain." Jawab Baekhyun datar yang semakin mengundang rasa penasaran Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu membuang napas berat. "Bajingan itu sudah meninggalkan ibuku sendirian demi seorang jalang pilihannya."

Mendadak kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak, tidak menyangka akan rentetan kalimat penuh caci maki dari Baekhyun untuk ayahnya sendiri. "Kau sangat membenci ayahmu?"

"Kau terkenal murid cerdas di sekolah ini, jadi harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun dingin. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar tetap tenang, namun hatinya kembali bergetar, rasanya seperti ada yang menonjok tepat di jantungnya hingga terasa sesak ketika mengingat sesuatu tentang ayahnya, seseorang yang amat ia benci. Memori buruk itu masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya, saat ia terlibat dalam suatu masalah yang besar dan ayahnya tidak sanggup menahan malu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama ibunya, menyebabkan keadaan ibunya makin terpuruk dan akhirnya...mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun dengan sukarela menceritakan semuanya. Entah kebodohan macam apa yang membuatnya percaya begitu saja pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan sempat mempunyai niat untuk membunuhnya, agar aku dan ibuku bisa memulai hidup yang baru dengan tenang." Kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, pandangannya mulai buram oleh bulir-bulir air mata. Sesekali ia menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Chanyeol menimpali, masih berusaha menahan diri agar tangannya tidak bergerak untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat rapuh itu. "Ibaratnya seperti pohon jambu merah ini," matanya mengarah ke satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh subur di sana. Ia juga bingung kenapa bisa ada pohon yang tumbuh di tempat gersang dan tak terawat seperti ini. "Ketika sebagian besar buahnya membusuk karena ulat, kau mulai putus asa dan ingin menebang pohonnya sekalian."

Kini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sepenuhnya, sebab rasa bingung dan penasaran yang mulai menggeluti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin segera memotongnya? Apa karena hanya buahnya yang busuk? Bukankah itu masih bisa dicegah dengan obat tanaman? Bukankah buahnya nanti masih bisa dibungkus agar tidak dimakan ulat? Bukankah ulat ada karena lalat? Kenapa bukan lalatnya saja yang kau basmi?" Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Lalu, apakah dengan memotong pohon itu nantinya bakal ada jaminan kalau pohon yang baru tidak berulat lagi?"

Baekhyun terdiam, mulai memahami maksud Chanyeol.

"Harapan." Gumam Chanyeol sangat pelan. "Kau masih bisa mencegahnya dengan yang namanya harapan. Semua orang pasti hidup dengan sebuah harapan, Baekhyun."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus terus berharap ayahku sadar sampai aku mati?"

"Jika beliau memang pergi meninggalkanmu, obrolkanlah dengan baik. Semua orang pasti punya alasan untuk setiap tindakan yang dilakukannya. "Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang, di mana di tiap detiknya terselip juga memori tentang mengapa ayahnya dulu meninggalkannya. "Manusia itu seperti koin logam, punya dua sisi yang berbeda. Bisa punya sifat baik dan buruk."

Baekhyun masih bergeming, ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan dipeluknya sambil membenamkan kepala di antaranya. Menurutnya, Chanyeol ada benarnya juga, kalau saja dahulu ia memberi kesempatan pada ayahnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya, bukan malah langsung mengusirnya dari rumah, mungkin ibunya tidak akan terjaga semalaman setiap hari karena dibalut rasa penasarannya sendiri sampai akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran sebagai manusia normal.

"Jangan terlalu membenci, itu tidak baik. Sayangilah ayahmu walau hanya sebutir debu. Setidaknya beliau masih ada di dunia ini."

• • •

Hari ini Baekhyun bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, untungnya ia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa karena ini hari libur. Namun hari libur baginya tidak pernah menjadi hari libur yang normal bagi anak sekolah seusianya, karena ia masih mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti.

Taksi yang ia pesan sudah tiba di depan rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu besar, namun sudah cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali berdua. Rumahnya hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, satu kamar mandi, dan tiga kamar tidur. Tempat kesukaan Baekhyun adalah altar kecil yang terletak di halaman belakang rumahnya yang cukup luas untuknya dulu bermain sepak bola dengan teman masa kecilnya, Jongdae dan Jongin, si kembar tidak identik yang sekarang sudah tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya.

Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang, menuntun ibunya yang berjalan dengan linglung, tatapannya kosong dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ia sudah terbiasa menyusuri sepanjang koridor yang di dominasi warna putih itu di akhir pekan. Beberapa orang di sana menatapnya, namun ia tahu bahwa tatapan itu tak berarti apa pun.

Ia duduk tenang di ruang tunggu sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya, seperti biasa. Tatapannya menyusuri tiap detail bangunan yang mungkin berusia puluhan tahun itu. Hari ini ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari biasanya setelah melihat adanya patung Dewi Yunani yang dipajang di samping tangga. Kemudian ia melirik secarik kertas yang lebih terlihat seperti kartu domino dengan dua digit angka di tangannya, ia masih harus menunggu dua pasien lagi.

"Ibu ingin kubelikan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Ia baru ingat kalau ibunya belum makan apa pun sejak pagi tadi. Namun Baekhyun kembali diam ketika ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ibu belum makan." Katanya dengan nada yang jelas terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan, kau juga belum makan dari pagi." Ibunya menoleh, tangan kanannya yang kurus itu membelai rambut hitam anak lelaki satu-satunya sambil sesekali menyelipkan jemarinya untuk menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tak lupa juga dengan senyumannya yang selalu bisa membuat hati Baekhyun terenyuh.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan kondisi psikis ibunya, karena beliau selalu bersikap wajar setiap hari. Membuatkan sarapan, menyiapkan bekal makan siang, mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan pagar, menyiram tanaman, dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi, sikap uring-uringan secara mendadak dan dengan skala sering dalam sehari itu yang membuat lelaki itu akhirnya menghubungi salah satu psikiatri kenalan tetangganya dan menyatakan kalau ibunya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Baekhyun menangis semalaman setelah mengetahui itu. Hatinya amat terpukul, kalau saja hatinya terbuat dari kaca mungkin sudah retak atau bahkan pecah menjadi puing-puing yang tidak akan bisa dikembalikan lagi, dan ia pun semakin membenci ayahnya.

"Nyonya Byun," seorang perawat akhirnya memanggil ibunya setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu. Ia tersenyum saat menangkap sosok yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan ibunya, membuat perawat itu menggeser posisinya dan mempersilahkan masuk ke ruangan dokter.

Baru saja sampai di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia sudah tak lagi jalan beriringan dengan ibunya. Cukup lama ia terdiam untuk menyadari apa yang dilihatnya itu nyata atau hanya ilusi belaka. Ia sangat ingin menghampirinya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa penglihatannya salah, namun ia tahu kalau ibunya jauh lebih membutuhkannya. Setelah dua puluh detik berlalu, ia yakin kalau yang dilihatnya itu adalah nyata, dan terlihat jelas di matanya.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang tunggu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

• • •

Pagi ini Baekhyun memiliki jadwal kunjungan ke perpustakaan. Ia juga baru tahu kalau di sekolahnya memiliki kegiatan semacam itu. Di sana ia harus ikut membantu petugas perpustakaan selama jam istirahat, mulai dari menata buku sampai menulis laporan kunjungan siswa. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak mengunjungi halaman belakang sekolah.

Ia merasakan hawa yang berbeda ketika melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para siswa itu. Suasana sepi, suara tangan menepuk buku yang mulai berdebu, hingga aroma kertas yang mulai dimakan usia menjadi satu menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum padanya dari balik meja cokelat di tengah ruangan yang mulai terlihat rapuh, ternyata pria itu adalah kepala petugas perpustakaan. "Mohon bantuannya."

Cukup melelahkan bagi Baekhyun yang bekerja sendirian mengurus perpustakaan. Sekitar sepuluh menit telah dihabiskannya untuk menulis laporan pengembalian buku, kini ia harus menata buku-buku itu ke dalam rak. Sayangnya ia lupa kalau tinggi badannya tidak bisa menyamai tinggi rak tersebut. Baekhyun berjinjit dengan susah payah, rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja dan meletakkan buku itu di sembarang tempat. Namun, niat itu diurungkannya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan lain yang mengambil buku itu dari tangannya dan dimasukkan ke dalam rak dengan mudahnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau harusnya bilang kalau ada jadwal perpustakaan."

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kalau kau butuh bantuan." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya, membuat lengan jaketnya sedikit basah.

"Kau kepanasan tapi masih saja memakai jaket," ucap Baekhyun dingin. Diambilnya kembali buku yang masih berserakan ke dalam rak paling bawah. "Dasar aneh."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tergelak. "Aku senang kau memperhatikanku, Baekhyun."

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut, bingung memikirkan kalimat Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal. "Pergi sana!" Usirnya sambil mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan hanya berhasil sejauh tiga meter. Nadanya terdengar kesal, namun semburat merah di wajahnya tidak bisa menipu. Beruntung ia bisa menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh Chanyeol.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, sedangkan Chanyeol juga sudah selesai menatap Baekhyun bertugas sedari tadi sampai beberapa kali hendak dilempar buku karena yang ditatap merasa risih. Atau gugup, lebih tepatnya. Entahlah. Masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum istirahat berakhir, namun keduanya masih sama-sama enggan untuk kembali ke kelas. Saat itulah, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Aku melihatmu," gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku juga melihatmu." Potong Chanyeol yang kemudian tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Bukan sekarang!" Baekhyun merengut lucu, membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit gemas. Ia melanjutkan dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat hati-hati, takut apabila ada orang lain yang mendengar. "Tapi kemarin...di rumah sakit jiwa."

Chanyeol terbatuk, terlihat gugup untuk beberapa saat, lalu raut wajahnya kembali menyebalkan seperti biasa. "Kau sedang apa di sana?"

"Mengantar ibuku kontrol."

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan jengah. "Ayolah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Belakangan ini ibuku mengalami insomnia dan mudah emosi, jadi aku ingin mengetahui kondisi psikisnya."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat ibumu."

"Ibuku sudah masuk ke ruangan, aku menunggunya di luar."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, namun dihentikan karena bel istirahat berakhir baru saja bunyi. "Ayo kita ke kelas, Baekhyun."

Hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol?

• • •

Baekhyun menoleh ke sisi kirinya yang kosong. Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah, sedang sibuk mengurus lomba fotografi antarsekolah di Busan. Katanya, pemenangnya nanti akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa trofi, sejumlah uang, dan kesempatan untuk mengadakan pameran foto di Busan. Awalnya ia senang karena ini merupakan impian Chanyeol sejak lama, namun rasanya tiga minggu terlalu lama hanya untuk sekedar lomba semacam itu.

Semenjak tidak ada Chanyeol, ia jadi merasa kesepian. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya di bawah pohon jambu merah belakang sekolah, tidak ada teman bicara, dan tidak ada yang menghabiskan stok jus jambu merah di kafetaria. Rasanya ini terlalu menggelikan, harusnya Baekhyun senang karena ia bisa hidup tenang, namun sekarang keadaannya sudah terbalik. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana keduanya bisa dekat. Sepuluh bulan memang waktu yang terasa singkat.

Namun hal baiknya adalah; Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa membaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain, walau tidak dekat sepenuhnya. Ia cukup senang ketika beberapa temannya juga memberi tanggapan yang baik dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun merupakan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Kini predikat aneh yang menempel pada dirinya perlahan mulai pudar. Baekhyun berharap, mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti teman-temannya dulu hanya karena ibunya memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Sekali lagi ia harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang selalu memotivasinya untuk memiliki teman selain dirinya.

"Chanyeol masih belum masuk?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Yeri.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Itu sedikit aneh," sahut Tiffany, teman sebangku Yeri. "Temanku juga ikut lomba seperti Chanyeol, tapi ia bilang lomba itu sudah berakhir sejak dua minggu lalu."

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat, kedua alisnya tertaut hingga memunculkan kerutan di dahinya. Jika lomba itu berlangsung hanya satu minggu, lalu ke mana perginya Chanyeol selama dua minggu ini?

Baekhyun pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya setelah mendapat telepon dari dokter yang mengatakan ibunya harus kontrol sore ini, dikarenakan obat yang dipesan sudah tiba. Ia senang melihat perkembangan ibunya yang berangsur membaik, meskipun persentase kesembuhannya tidak bisa seratus persen. Jadi, hari ini ia sangat bersemangat untuk mengantar ibunya.

Dokter pun juga ikut senang ketika melihat status kesehatan Nyonya Byun yang sudah mulai membaik. Jadwal kontrolnya kini sudah tak sepadat dulu, yang awalnya seminggu dua kali, menjadi dua minngu sekali. Setidaknya Baekhyun senang karena sekarang sudah bisa menikmati akhir pekan. Ia bahkan sudah merencanakan kegiatan akhir pekan bersama ibunya, dan Chanyeol juga, mungkin. Ia teringat akan ajakan lelaki itu untuk mengunjungi museum yang selalu ditolak oleh Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan selalu menunggunya, dan sekaranglah saatnya.

Baekhyun kembali menyeruput jus jambu merah kemasan yang baru saja ia beli sambil menunggu antrian mengambil obat bersama ibunya. Ia selalu penasaran mengapa Chanyeol sangat menyukai minuman itu, setelah diminum ternyata rasanya tidak buruk. Meskipun jus stroberi masih menjadi juara baginya. Sedikit merasa bosan, ia pun mengambil foto dirinya dengan ibunya menggunakan kamera depan ponsel miliknya. Betapa senangnya ketika ia melihat senyuman lebar yang terlukis di wajah ibunya yang mulai menua. Masih terlihat cantik, dan akan selalu cantik.

Suasana yang tadinya tenang, tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Baekhyun menyapu pandangan untuk mencari sumber keributan. Ternyata berasal dari lorong ruang rawat inap yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, di mana terlihat beberapa perawat mengelilingi seorang pasien yang sepertinya sedang mengamuk. Awalnya ia tak peduli, namun ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat dan seakan ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Ibu, tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal sebentar?"

Ibunya mengangguk dengan cepat. Melihat wajah anaknya yang mulai terlihat pucat, ia tahu kalau sesuatu yang darurat sedang terjadi.

Baekhyun berlari melewati orang-orang yang mulai terlihat penasaran dengan kerumunan itu. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menembus barisan perawat yang terlihat panik dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Baekhyun dengar karena suara debaran jantungnya kini jauh lebih keras. Seketika kedua lututnya terasa lemas ketika melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan sejak tadi. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol ada di sana, sedang meringkuk dan meracau tidak jelas dengan suara berat khas miliknya. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat, karena lelaki itu dengan siaga akan memukul siapa pun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga, tidak menyangka dengan kondisi teman sebangkunya yang sudah tiga minggu tidak dilihatnya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau itu bukanlah mimpi buruk. "Chanyeol..." dengan keberanian secukupnya, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati lelaki yang kini menatapnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apa pun terhadap Baekhyun. Keduanya justru berdiri berhadapan sambil menatap datar satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Wajah Chanyeol tak lagi memerah, namun air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh secara perlahan, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut juga ikut terdiam dan bertanya-tanya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Keduanya masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing, yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis Chanyeol dan detak jantung Baekhyun yang semakin berpacu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk lelaki mungil itu, dagunya ia sandarkan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun yang sedikit basah karena air matanya. Bibirnya seakan terkunci untuk mengungkapkan sepatah kata, namun hatinya ingin mencurahkan segalanya.

Baekhyun diam, tidak membalas pelukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Isi kepalanya penuh dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan, apalagi ketika melihat sebuah gelang yang ia ketahui kalau benda itu merupakan tanda pengenal untuk pasien rumah sakit. Ia mendongak, menatap sosok tinggi yang masih memeluknya. Dua detik kemudian, tubuh besar itu ambruk dan menimpa dirinya. Seorang dokter telah berhasil menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali lagi ke rumah sakit setelah mengantar ibunya pulang. Ia tidak pernah merasa sangat khawatir terhadap orang lain selain ibunya seperti ini. Kedua mata hitamnya masih menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dadanya naik dan turun secara perlahan, wajahnya begitu tampan dan damai, seakan-akan lupa dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia kembali melirik gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, terlihat jelas di situ tertera nama 'Park Chanyeol'.

Sekitar satu jam menunggu, akhirnya ia melihat Chanyeol yang mulai membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Lelaki itu sempat panik ketika mendapati sosok Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Namun setelah itu, raut wajahnya kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol," cicit Baekhyun lemah, semakin tidak tega melihat mata Chanyeol yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, dan maaf."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung terhadap ucapan lelaki itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku saat aku kolaps tadi. Entahlah, melihatmu saja sudah bisa membuatku tenang." Lelaki itu tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, aku telah lancang memelukmu."

Baekhyun merengut sambl mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul lengan Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terhuyung ke samping. Ia terlihat begitu kesal, namun rona di kedua pipinya menandakan kalau ia sangat tersipu mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Meskipun awalnya menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya ia senang mengetahui Chanyeol baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Setelah ini, kau harus menjauhiku."

Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah. "Kenapa?"

"Aku berbahaya, Baekhyun."

"Tidak!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara agak bergetar, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah berada di atas tangan Chanyeol dan digenggamnya sangat erat. "Kau bukan orang jahat...kau...sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, kau hanya perlu melakukan itu untukku."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, ia mengatupkan bibir untuk menahan tangis, tidak menyangka akan kelakuan Chanyeol yang berubah drastis. "Tidak bisa, karena kita...adalah teman." Ucapnya sambil terbata-bata. Padahal saat ini ia ingin bercerita tentang hubungan baiknya dengan teman-teman satu kelas, namun ucapan lelaki itu barusan menghentikan segalanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan frustasi, di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki itu, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun. Mungkin memang sekarang saatnya ia harus berterus terang, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah pandai bersembunyi. Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Dilihatnya lelaki mungil di sampingnya dengan tatapan terluka, lalu beralih ke sebuah laci di nakas yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah map biru yang di dalamnya berisi berkas-berkas salinan catatan kesehatannya dan diberikan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membaca lembar demi lembar. Mulai dari identitas diri, hasil pemeriksaan fisik, dan beberapa pemeriksaan penunjang. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan lembar terakhir, terlihat sebuah catatan status mental dan diagnosis multiaksial yang sedikit ia mengerti dari dokter yang menangani ibunya. Ia membacanya berulang-ulang, dan membuat hatinya terasa seperti diremas kuat. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar selama dua detik, napasnya tercekat, dan darahnya berdesir hebat.

Skizofrenia hebefrenik.

Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan gusar, merasa dibohongi karena lelaki itu tidak mau jujur padanya. Setelah semua kisah yang diceritakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Baekhyun tahu, kalau penderita skizofrenia tidak selamanya berbahaya selama mereka tidak sedang kolaps, namun jika mereka tidak bisa menahan diri dari waham dan delusinya, itu bisa berakibat fatal.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Empat tahun," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala, tidak berani melihat tatapan terluka milik Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai bercerita semuanya. Tentang bagaimana penyakit genetik yang diturunkan mendiang ayahnya. "Setelah aku mengetahui penyakit ayahku, kondisi beliau jadi semakin parah, dan tujuh bulan kemudian ditemukan gantung diri di kamar mandi rumah kami. Aku sempat membaca kalau persentase genetik skizofrenia dari orang tua ke anak hanya sebesar tujuh persen, namun aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku termasuk ke dalam tujuh persen itu."

"Aku sempat sembuh selama dua tahun, lalu entah kenapa penyakit itu sekarang kembali lagi." Lanjutnya di sela-sela tawa hambarnya. "Maka dari itu, sebelum aku bertambah parah, kau harus menjauhiku lebih dulu."

"Tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap-usap lengannya dari balik baju panjangnya. Karena penasaran, tanpa permisi ia langsung menarik ke atas lengan baju itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya. "Chanyeol...kau..."

Chanyeol terdiam dan menutup kembali lengannya yang penuh dengan bekas goresan luka dan sayatan. Baekhyun meringis, ikut merasakan bagaimana pedihnya luka itu timbul di sekujur tangannya. "Inilah alasanku selalu memakai jaket ke sekolah. Aku menyayat diriku sendiri, karena 'dia' selalu berbisik padaku untuk melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan 'dia' lagi."

"Kalau saja aku bisa, Baekhyun."

"Kau pasti bisa!" Seru Baekhyun tanpa sadar setengah berteriak untuk meyakinkan temannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Jika 'dia' mengganggumu, bilang padaku. Akan aku beri perhitungan."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama, sejenak melupakan rasa sakit mereka. Baekhyun berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu menemani Chanyeol, sama seperti dahulu saat Chanyeol menemani dirinya ketika terpuruk. Meskipun setelah ini mereka tidak bisa bertemu di sekolah karena gangguan proses berpikir dan psikis Chanyeol yang tidak memungkinkan, setidaknya Baekhyun masih bisa mengunjunginya di rumah sakit ini.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan mendengarkan tiga sumber suara." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan wajah penasaran. "Kata hatiku, ibuku, dan...kau."

Senyum yang mengembang dan semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah imut Baekhyun, ia sudah tak peduli dengan gelak tawa Chanyeol yang menggema di dalam kamar itu. "Sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan setelah sama-sama berpamitan, akhirnya Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan kamar inap Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali lagi besok. Ia menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Tanpa mengetahui satu sama lain, kedua insan yang kini posisinya hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding bercat putih, sama-sama sedang menangis dalam diam.

• • •

Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk datang mengunjungi Chanyeol setelah pulang sekolah. Ia sudah membawakan minuman kesukaan lelaki itu, jus jambu merah yang terlihat segar. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

Sebisa mungkin ia menenangkan diri dan tidak panik, Baekhyun segera menghampiri meja perawat di tengah lorong, dan ternyata Chanyeol sedang ada di ruang perawatan intensif untuk menjalani terapi elektro-konvulsi setelah aksi menggaruk dinding kamar dengan kukunya sendiri.

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu pengunjung, sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung keluar. Akan tetapi penantiannya telah berakhir ketika melihat seorang dokter keluar ruangan dengan pasien yang menjulang tinggi sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun tak segan untuk melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang untungnya dijawab dokter itu dengan sangat ramah. "Beberapa kukunya patah dan berdarah, jadi terpaksa harus di perban."

Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol dan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar setelah meyakinkan dokter tersebut kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Kau mendapat bisikan lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tatapannya masih kosong seperti orang baru mengalami kerasukan roh jahat. "Jika aku tidak melakukannya, mereka akan menyakiti Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkejut, bukan karena namanya dibawa-bawa, namun karena pernyataan Chanyeol ketika menyebutkan 'mereka' bukan 'dia'. Apa berarti jumlah objek yang mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol bertambah? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tenang, ada aku di sini," lelaki itu berjinjit agar tangannya dapat meraih puncak kepala Chanyeol dan diusapnya lembut. "Mereka tidak akan bisa menyakiti kita."

Kini tangan besar Chanyeol yang berganti meraih lengan Baekhyun. Ia meringkuk dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan, namun tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur di lengan Baekhyun.

Sudah terhitung sekitar tiga puluh lima kali kunjungan Baekhyun selama tiga bulan ini. Sesekali ia datang bersama ibunya setelah selesai dari kontrol. Hal yang paling menggembirakan baginya adalah melihat senyuman di wajah Chanyeol ketika ia datang membawa beberapa jus merah jambu kemasan kesukaannya. Untuk kondisinya sendiri, Baekhyun masih belum bisa memastikan apakah semakin membaik atau justru sebaliknya. Karena ia masih melihat Chanyeol sering kolaps dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, lalu beberapa hari kemudian kembali normal, terlihat seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Bahkan terakhir berkunjung dua hari yang lalu, ia malah menemukan Chanyeol yang ingin bunuh diri dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Semenjak itu, kini ruangan Chanyeol dipindahkan ke kamar yang lebih minim perabotan dan dindingnya dilapisi dengan pelindung yang lunak.

Kabar gembiranya, beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol akhirnya diizinkan untuk pergi ke sekolah meskipun kemampuan berpikirnya tidak seperti dulu, namun setidaknya ia senang ketika teman-teman sekelasnya masih mau menerimanya dengan segala kekurangan yang ada. Di samping itu, ia juga kembali beraktifitas dengan fotografinya walau beberapa kali merasa kesal karena hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Omong-omong soal fotografi, ternyata Chanyeol berhasil memenangkan lomba antarsekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berhasil meraih mimpinya untuk mengadakan pameran sendiri, meskipun pameran itu masih diadakan enam bulan lagi, jadi Chanyeol masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan foto yang akan dipajang.

Saat itu, keduanya terlihat sedang duduk santai di markas mereka, di bawah pohon jambu merah belakang sekolah yang terlihat mulai subur. Chanyeol membidik objek dari segala arah, tak lupa ia juga memotret Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai kesal, tapi tidak sampai disuruh menghapus seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Ceritakan padaku, rahasia apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lirikan malu-malu.

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mengingat-ingat rahasia apa yang belum diceritakannya pada Baekhyun. "Tidak ada."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Bagus," Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali. "Jika ada sesuatu, langsung bilang padaku."

• • •

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena sudah jarang sekali mengunjungi Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia tak peduli lagi, akan tetapi jam pelajaran tambahan sekarang sedang meningkat, mengingat ujian akhir sekolah dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sudah dekat. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengunjungi lelaki itu di akhir pekan. Untuk sedikit menebus rasa bersalahnya, hari ini ia datang membawa kabar gembira.

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengotak-atik kameranya ketika ia baru masuk ke ruangan. Suara decitan pintu terbuka membuat Chanyeol berpaling dari benda kesayangannya itu dan tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung. "Coba tebak, aku membawa apa?"

"Jus merah jambu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat Chanyeol berpikir lebih keras untuk menebak apa yang dibawa oleh temannya itu. Dengan tersenyum bahagia, ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kecil yang dipotong persegi panjang dan berwarna cokelat. "Tiket museum kota!"

Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sangat antusias, mengingat janjinya dulu pada Baekhyun yang tidak segera terlaksana, dan sekarang ia akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama di museum kota. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar tiket dari tangan Baekhyun lalu diangkatnya ke udara dengan senyuman yang tidak ada hentinya.

Keduanya pun siap berkemas. Hari ini mereka tidak berencana kabur dari rumah sakit, karena Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan izin dari pihak rumah sakit untuk membawa Chanyeol jalan-jalan. Dokter bilang kalau pasiennya itu memang sepertinya butuh sedikit udara segar. "Tapi kau harus minum obat dulu, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung diiyakan oleh lelaki itu.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan menggunakan taksi, karena menurut Baekhyun akan terlalu berisiko apabila menggunakan kendaraan umum, seperti bus atau kereta. Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, mereka sampai di tujuan. Chanyeol memasuki museum dengan sangat gembira, entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebut kata 'wow' setiap melewati objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Perasaan bahagia juga terukir di wajah Baekhyun ketika melihat kegembiraan Chanyeol. Sayangnya kamera Chanyeol tidak berlaku, karena di sana tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengambil gambar. Jadi setelah satu jam mengelilingi museum, mereka keluar dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan di taman sekitar area museum.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali dibalik es krim vanilanya. "Sangat senang. Apalagi perginya bersama Baekhyun."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tergelitik ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namanya seperti itu. Menggelikan, namun cukup memorak-porandakan jantung Baekhyun. Ia kembali menghabiskan es krim stroberinya sambil menikmati langit sore bersama teman sebangkunya itu, yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya menggantung sebab posisi kursi taman yang sedikit tinggi.

Kemudian mereka melihat sekelompok musisi jalanan yang sedang bermain musik tak jauh dari tempatnya. Musisi itu terdiri dari tiga lelaki, satu menyanyi, satu bermain gitar, dan satu lagi bermain cajon. Ketiganya sangat kompak sehingga berhasil menampilkan pertunjukan akustik yang mampu mengundang perhatian orang sekitar. Termasuk Chanyeol, tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah berdiri dan menghampiri mereka dan meminjam gitar yang untungnya diperbolehkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Lagu ini untuk lelaki yang sedang duduk di sana," Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang arah pendangnya langsung diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang menonton, membuat Baekhyun tersipu dan seketika menjadi gugup. "Baekhyun, sahabat sejatiku." Tepuk tangan meriah membuka pertunjukan Chanyeol sore itu, dan lelaki itu mulai memetik senar gitar hingga menimbulkan nada yang indah.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 _Don't want to close my eyes_

 _I don't want to fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you baby_

 _And I don't want to miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream will never do_

 _I'd still miss you baby_

 _And I don't want to miss a thing_

 _Aerosmith – I don't want to miss a thing_

Baekhyun semakin terpukau dengan suara berat dan merdu milik Chanyeol, tanpa di komando ia langsung bertepuk tangan meriah meskpun lagunya belum selesai. Namun Baekhyun seketika menghentikannya saat melihat lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk sambil meremas kepalanya dengan kasar. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang mulai dikerubungi banyak orang.

"Chanyeol! Kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku, Chanyeol!" Dengan panik Baekhyun berjongkok dan menangkap tubuh besar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang sudah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. "Tolong panggil ambulan!"

"Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil meracau tidak jelas. Ia masih memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat, lalu ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan tak terkendali. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol kejang-kejang seperti itu pun semakin bertambah panik dan menangis saat itu juga. Untungnya ambulan cepat datang dan membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang perawatan intensif. Perasaannya masih cemas akan kondisi Chanyeol. Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol yang juga datang saat itu, sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk karena kasihan melihatnya seperti itu. Namun baekhyun tidak mau duduk tenang sebelum mengetahui keadaan teman sebangkunya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Baekhyun artikan. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan lesu. "Lagi-lagi Chanyeol kolaps, bahkan yang ini lebih parah karena sampai disertai kejang-kejang yang cukup lama."

"Apa itu gara-gara ia pergi jalan-jalan seharian?" Tanya Baekhyun disela tangisnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu benar terjadi. Untungnya, dokter berkata bahwa itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. Semua murni karena kondisi psikis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit lega melihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Malam ini ia berencana untuk menginap dan menjaga lelaki itu, sedangkan Nyonya Park pulang ke rumah dan mempercayakan semua pada Baekhyun.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam Chanyeol yang sangat halus. Semakin ia menatap lelaki itu, semakin cepat rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi buruk yang terlalu menjadi nyata. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya sebagai pengganggu hidupnya dan selalu terlihat bahagia meskipun tidak punya teman, nyatanya kini justru terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya. Sosok pembohong amatiran yang menganggap dirinya selalu baik-baik saja kini sedang berjuang keras untuk melawan penyakitnya.

Baekhyun yang juga sudah lelah menangis hampir semalaman, akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Chanyeol, di atas ranjang yang sama. Debaran jantungnya semakin terdengar kala ia menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu dari dekat. Ia tidak tahu pasti perasaan apa itu, namun ia merasa senang bisa melihat Chanyeol sedekat ini. Tanpa disadari, tangan kanannya sudah berada di pipi Chanyeol. Ia membelainya sambil kembali menangis, tidak tega melihat teman sebangkunya yang kini mulai terlihat rapuh.

Kemudian dengan satu gerakan pasti, Baekhyun mengecup kelopak mata Chanyeol yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di sana cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia pun juga ikut terlelap.

 _I don't want to close my eyes_

 _I don't want to fall a sleep_

' _Cause I don't want to miss a thing..._

• • •

Beberapa minggu berlalu dan Baekhyun kini semakin frustasi karena Chanyeol semakin sulit untuk dikunjungi karena dokter berkata kalau lelaki itu butuh lebih banyak perawatan intensif. Terakhir ia berkunjung sekitar satu minggu yang lalu pun juga ditolak, alhasil ia hanya bisa menitipkan jus jambu merah kemasan kepada perawat di sana.

Belum lagi masalah ujian-ujian yang sudah semakin dekat, membuatnya semakin susah membagi waktu karena harus benar-benar fokus agar bisa lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan dan masuk ke universitas yang diinginkannya.

Ia masih sering mengunjungi Chanyeol di rumah sakit meskipun tidak pernah berbuah manis. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus diisolasi karena berbagai macam alasan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin marah, namun ia juga harus menghargai usaha para dokter untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Ia hanya terlalu tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu lelaki itu ketika sembuh nanti.

Hari-hari berat yang dilewati Baekhyun akhirnya terlewati dengan sangat baik. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa mimpinya dapat tercapai. Semuanya berbuah manis, ia lulus dengan nilai yang bagus dan diterima di universitas dambaannya. Ia sempat berjanji pada Chanyeol akan saling menunjukkan nilai ketika hasilnya sudah keluar. Karena ia yakin kalau Chanyeol pasti juga mendapat nilai bagus meskipun menjalankan ujian di rumah sakit seorang diri.

Namun Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati kamar inap Chanyeol sudah kosong.

Ia berlari ke ruangan dokter yang biasa menangani Chanyeol dan bertanya keberadaan temannya itu dengan sedikit panik. "Chanyeol dipindah ke yayasan psikiatri di daerah Busan karena ia butuh perawatan lebih dari fasilitas yang ada di rumah sakit ini."

Seketika kedua mata Baekhyun membulat. "Untuk berapa lama?"

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Hei, tapi kau masih bisa menjenguknya ke sana."

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan betapa jauhnya jarak yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke Busan. Tidak memungkinkan juga baginya untuk langsung pergi ke sana dalam waktu dekat ini. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis; pameran foto Chanyeol di Busan dua minggu lagi. Baekhyun pasti bisa mengunjunginya sekaligus.

Ia semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

• • •

"Atas nama Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Pria paruh baya itu segera mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam gedung pameran. Di lorong depan tertera tiga nama pemenang lomba fotografi antarsekolah yang diadakan beberapa bulan lalu. Dua nama di antaranya tidak Baekhyun ketahui. Ia hanya fokus pada satu nama. Park Chanyeol.

Dari lorong utama, ia berjalan hingga akhirnya menemukan persimpangan di ujung ruangan. Tertulis dua nama berbeda di antara koridor kanan dan kiri. Baekhyun memilih untuk memasuki koridor sebelah kanan, milik Chanyeol.

Memasuki ruangan pertama, terlihat beberapa foto tentang pemandangan alam. Hasil bidikannya begitu sempurna, seolah-olah terlihat nyata. Pantas saja Chanyeol bisa memenangkan lomba itu. Lalu ia menyusuri sepanjang koridor sempit yang berisi foto teman-temannya di sekolah. Ia juga melihat ada foto Yeri dan Tiffany dipajang di dinding putih itu. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat hasil _candid_ Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan pose-pose menggelikan. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa foto itu dengan ponselnya dan akan menunjukkannya kepada teman-temannya nanti.

Baekhyun masih terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dan memasuki beberapa ruangan. Suasana di sana masih belum begitu ramai, mungkin karena baru memasuki jam buka di hari pertama. Masih ada enam hari lagi sampai akhirnya pameran ini tutup, dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk datang di hari terakhir. Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun memandang takjub hasil foto dari teman sebangkunya yang berbakat itu, ia sedikit merasa bangga karena bisa mengenal Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun sampai pada ruangan terakhir yang berada di koridor paling ujung. Seketika kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika melihat isi dari ruangan terakhir itu.

Semburat merah jambu terlukis di wajah Baekhyun akibat melihat begitu banyak foto dirinya terpampang di tiap sudut ruangan itu. Antara kesal dan bahagia, karena ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol telah berhasil memotret dirinya secara diam-diam sebanyak itu. Ia pikir, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka saat Chanyeol ketahuan memotretnya, lelaki itu sudah tak berani lagi berbuat seenaknya. Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Ia bersumpah akan menjitak kepala Chanyeol ketika bertemu nanti.

Meskipun awalnya kesal, namun Baekhyun tetap berjalan menyusuri tiap inci ruangan yang penuh akan potret dirinya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat beberapa foto di sana memiliki catatan kecil di bawahnya.

 _Aku senang karena memiliki teman baru_ , tulisnya pada foto dirinya yang sedang duduk sendirian menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol mengambil foto itu dari arah belakang. Ia ingat betul bahwa itu adalah seragam di hari pertamanya sekolah.

 _Tapi jangan dekat-dekat, sepertinya ia lelaki galak_ , tambahnya.

 _Si mungil sepertinya sedang kesusahan untuk menata buku_ , tulisnya pada sebuah foto dirinya yang berjinjit untuk menaruh buku di rak paling atas.

Masih banyak foto bertebaran yang Baekhyun sendiri mulai lelah untuk membacanya satu-persatu. Mulai dari fotonya yang sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah, sampai foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah emrawat Chanyeol seharian di rumah sakit.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti pada sebuah foto yang berukuran paling besar di antara foto-foto yang lain. Foto mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di taman museum sambil menikmati es krim dengan latar belakang langit berwarna jingga yang begitu indah.

 _Aku ingat saat kita berada di markas, dan kau bertanya apa ada rahasia lain yang masih aku sembunyikan, lalu aku menjawab tidak. Aku minta maaf Baekhyun, lagi-lagi aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya aku masih punya satu rahasia yang tidak kuceritakan. Jika kau ingin tahu, tuliskan kata sandi yang kau ketahui pada papan tombol di bawah tulisan ini._

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, menebak kata sandi apa yang mungkin Chanyeol gunakan. Ia mencoba kata 'kamera' dan 'jus stroberi' namun keduanya salah. Pada kesempatan terakhir, ia menulis 'jus jambu merah' dan seketika bingkai yang tadinya berisi foto mereka berdua, berubah menajdi layar hitam, lalu muncul sederet kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata.

 _I love you, Byun Baekhyun._

 _No matter what happen, i still love you, since the first time i saw you._

 _Sincerely, a little white liar._

Baekhyun tak lagi kuasa membendung air matanya. Tidak menyangka akan pernyataan cinta yang ia terima secara tidak langsung. Di antara kesedihannya, terselip perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Akhirnya ia pun berlari meninggalkan gedung pameran itu dan segera menemui Chanyeol di yayasan psikiatri. Ia tidak sabar ingin memeluk lelaki yang ternyata selama ini telah mencintainya lebih dulu dari Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

Ia langsung bergegas turun dari taksi dan menghampiri meja resepsionis, bertanya di manakah kamar Park Chanyeol berada.

"Kau pasti Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya petugas resepsionis itu yang langsung diiyakan oleh Baekhyun. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya, jantungnya semakin berdebar ketika petugas itu menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamar Chanyeol.

Ternyata bukan sebuah kamar, melainkan ruangan dokter, dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah ketika ia melihat dokter pribadi Chanyeol sedang duduk di sana sambil menatapnya sendu.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ada apa ini? Di mana Chanyeol?"

Dokter itu menghembuskan napas berat, cukup lama ia menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berani untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Chanyeol sudah tiada. Bahkan sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Itu artinya beberapa hari setelah ia terakhir mengecup kelopak mata Chanyeol.

"Kondisinya semakin buruk, ia sering mengalami kejang-kejang dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Maaf kami semua membohongimu, semua itu atas permintaan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menyakitimu dan mengganggu fokusmu pada ujian sekolah dan universitas. Ia berpesan akan lebih baik jika kau mengetahui semuanya setelah kau datang ke pameran fotonya."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berpacu selama beberapa detik. Lututnya lemas sampai ia pun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Suara dokter itu sudah tidak lagi di dengarnya, yang sanggup ia dengar saat ini adalah rintihan penyesalan akan dirinya selama ini. Harusnya ia sudah curiga ketika Chanyeol mulai susah untuk dikunjungi, sayangnya ia tidak terlalu peka akan semua itu.

Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Faktanya memang Baekhyun tidak menangis sama sekali. Namun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia sudah lelah menahan perasaannya untuk Chanyeol, dan kini harus menelan fakta pahit yang membuatnya merasa tidak berguna karena tidak ada di saat-saat terakhir hidup Chanyeol.

 _Aku baik-baik saja._

 _Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapan pun, karena kita teman._

 _Bukan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan teman._

 _Kita adalah sahabat sejati!_

Perlu Baekhyun akui, bahwa sejauh ini Chanyeol telah berhasil membohonginya.

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
